Hero Wars
Hero Wars is a upcoming crossover film of Toei and Cartoon Network to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Cartoon Network. The movie will hit theaters on April 21, 2012. A teaser for the film was shown before Movie War Megamix, showing Ben Tennyson saying "To wipe out evil, I will destroy all Heroes!" Synopsis After the events of Ultimate Emery, Ben Tennyson decides to wipe out evil by killing all heroes as the Great Leader of Shocker, commanding a army of past villains called Zangyack Shocker. To save the world, Kamen Rider Fourze, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and the rest of the heroes of Earth must join forces to stop the army from ruling the universe. Characters Kamen Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- |style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Kamen Rider Cosmic |Rukko Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Black; "|Kamen Rider Meteor |Ryusei Sakuta |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko |Nadeshiko Misaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: oceanblue; "|Kamen Rider Aqua |Kara Kisaragi |} *Naomi *Owner *Hina Izumi *The Kamen Rider Club **Kengo Utahoshi **Yuki Jojima **Miu Kazashiro **Shun Daimonji **Tomoko Nozama **JK Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *Choudenshi Bioman *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Cartoon Network *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Jack *Grim *Bloo *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Chowder Villains *Zangyack Shocker **Great Leader of Shocker **Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill **Brajira of the Messiah **Dogormin **Sugormin **Gormin **Action Commander/Triggerian Alienizer Buramudo **Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Long **Questers ***Gai ***Rei **Hades God Dagon **Rider Hunter Silva **Black Cross King **Doctor G **General Shadow **Shadow Moon **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Apollo Geist **Weather Dopant **Eisuke Mikage/Tiger-Roid **Isogin Jaguar **Go-Star **Scorpion Man **Coma Thunder **Shocker Soldiers **Destron Soldiers **Dogma Fighters **Mojo Jojo **Vilgax Gokai Changes *Gokai Red - Shade Ace, Battle Japan *Gokai Blue - TBA *Gokai Yellow - TBA *Gokai Green - TBA *Gokai Pink - TBA *Gokai Silver - TBA Kamen Rides *Kamen Rides: **Kamen Rider Decade: Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Diend - TBA Cast Kamen Rider Cast *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Ryo Yoshizawa - Ryusei Sakuda/Kamen Rider Meteor *Erina Mano - Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Ryuki Takahashi - Kengo Utahoshi *Fumika Shimizu - Yuki Jojima *Rikako Sakata - Miu Kazashiro *Justin Tomimori - Shun Daimonji *Shiho - Tomoko Nozama *Shion Tsuchiya - JK *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Asaya Kimijima - Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Riho Takada - Hina Izumi *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider DiEnd *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Rina Akiyama - Naomi *Kenjirō Ishimaru - Owner *Shigeru Araki - Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *Toru Okazaki - Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 *Tatsuhito Okuda - Naurtaki/Kamen Rider Dark Decade Super Sentai Cast *Katsuhiro Suzuki - Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *Ryouma Baba - Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *Arisa Komiya - Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *Ryota Ozawa - Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Yuki Yamada - Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Mao Ichimichi - Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Kazuki Shimizu - Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *Yui Koike - Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver *Yudai Chiba - Alata/Gosei Red *Ryosuke Sakamoto - Shirou Gou/Red 1 *Naoya Makoto - Tsuyoshi Kaijou/Akarenger Quotes *Ben: If I don't wipe out evil form this world, it'll wipe me out with a warrior prophesies to defeat me! Trivia *Gokaiger and Decade have a major role in this movie because they are both anniversary series of their franchises while also sharing the ability to change into the past heroes of their respective franchises. *The movie trailers hints that Ben haven't changes his outlook on Earth. *It has been confirmed that after this movie, "spring hero movies" will become commonplace. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Movies